


Mất mát không thể gọi tên

by watchmenaenae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmenaenae/pseuds/watchmenaenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đó chỉ là câu chuyện của 70 năm trước. Một phần kí ức nhạt màu đã vỡ vụn. Vậy thôi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mất mát không thể gọi tên

Khoảnh khắc với hụt bàn tay của Bucky trên chuyến tàu định mệnh ấy, Steve đã không ngừng ân hận. Khoảnh khắc nhìn Bucky rơi xuống từ trên cao và biến mất giữa một vùng tuyết trắng, Steve càng hận mình hơn vì đã không thể buông tay mà rơi theo cậu. Tất cả những gì anh còn lại lúc đó là một bàn tay trống trơn hơi ấm, một nhiệm vụ đang dang dở cần hoàn thành, và cả một nỗi mất mát lớn lao chẳng thể gọi tên. Anh thấy mình bất lực, cứ như thể anh sinh ra chỉ để đứng đó nhìn cậu rơi xuống vách núi vậy.

“Bucky!”

“Bám lấy!”

“Mình tới ngay đây!”

Những gì xảy ra sau đó anh không còn nhớ rõ. Mất Bucky, giống như là một nửa linh hồn đã rời bỏ anh đi vậy. Khi nhận ra thì Steve đã thấy bản thân đang ngồi uống rượu một mình trong quán bar đổ nát, tìm kiếm cơn say để quên đi sự đau thương. Nhưng tiến sĩ Erskine đã nói, huyết thanh tiêm vào cơ thể không chỉ tác động đến cơ bắp mà còn đến từng tế bào trong cơ thể anh, tạo thành một hệ thống bảo vệ để tái sinh và phục hồi. Do đó, anh sẽ không say, Steve Rogers không thể say. Có uống bao nhiêu rượu đi chăng nữa thì cơn say cũng không đến, và nỗi đau thì vẫn còn ở đó. Vẹn nguyên. Không ngừng nhức nhối. Nghe thật đáng buồn, phải không?

Khi Peggy đến và bảo, đó không phải lỗi của anh, anh đã làm hết sức mình có thể rồi, đừng tự trách bản thân nữa. Bucky hy sinh vì anh là điều không hề vô ích. Cô còn cẩn thận nói thêm, Steve, anh không chỉ có một mình. Peggy chắc không hiểu, với Steve, Bucky Barnes không chỉ là một người bạn thân từ thời thơ ấu, mà còn là một người đóng vai trò rất quan trọng không thể tách rời, dù là trong cuộc đời của Steve Rogers hay Captain America. Cậu đã chăm sóc và bảo vệ anh từ khi anh chỉ là một tên nhóc gầy gò ốm yếu hay bị bắt nạt đến từ Brooklyn, liên tục năm lần bị từ chối đơn xin gia nhập quân đội, cho đến khi anh trở thành siêu chiến binh Chỉ huy của nước Mĩ, trở thành vị cứu tinh của cả đất nước, hay là cả nhân loại. Có ý nghĩa gì đâu, nếu Bucky không trở lại và sánh bước bên anh một lần nữa. Có ý nghĩa gì đâu, nếu cậu ấy không còn ở đây. Bucky là tất cả những gì anh có, là điều anh trân trọng nhất trên cuộc đời này.

Tôi sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi tên cuối cùng của Hydra bị giết, hoặc bị bắt. Anh nói với Peggy, giọng quả quyết. Vì Bucky. Dĩ nhiên, anh chỉ nghĩ thêm như thế, chứ không hề nói ra.

Vì Bucky. Chấp niệm đó anh mang theo khi lao vào căn cứ cuối cùng của Schmidt tại dãy Alps. Anh thấy lửa cháy. Đạn bắn. Đan vào nhau. Quấn lấy nhau. Nổ tung. Những tên Hydra lần lượt ngã xuống. Vì Bucky. Ai nói chúng ta cần quá nhiều người đã chống lại một quân đoàn? Chỉ cần một mình Steve là đủ. Tại sao à? Vì anh đâu cần mạng mình nữa. Vì Bucky.

“Chẳng gì cả. Tao chỉ là một tên nhóc đến từ Brooklyn.” – Steve cười, đáp lại câu hỏi của Schmidt. Phải, không có Bucky. Anh chẳng là gì cả.

Anh chưa bao giờ ngừng nghĩ về Bucky, ngay cả khi Peggy kéo anh lại và đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nồng. Ngay cả khi đối mặt với Schmidt và tiêu diệt hắn. Hay ngay cả khi điều khiển chiếc máy bay cùng khối lập phương lao vào mặt biển, Steve vẫn không ngừng suy nghĩ về Bucky. Cậu hẳn là cô đơn lắm khi phải ra đi một mình như vậy. Tớ sẽ đến với cậu ngay đây, mang theo sự yên bình vào sâu trong lòng biển cả. Chờ đợi người cô độc giữa làn nước lạnh căm.

“Không phải tương lai của tao!” Giọng anh trả lời Schmidt vang vọng lại. Không phải tương lai của nước Mĩ. Không phải. Vì Bucky. Chỉ vì Bucky mà thôi.

Bucky, cậu có hối hận vì đã nói sẽ theo mình không? Là đúng hay sai khi ngày ấy cậu đồng ý chiến đấu cùng với Steve Rogers này? Mà đúng hay sai, cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Đó chỉ là câu chuyện của 70 năm trước. Một phần kí ức nhạt màu đã vỡ vụn. Vậy thôi.

[E N D]

**Author's Note:**

> Đã từng post ở: https://fuyukikumonae.wordpress.com/2016/07/20/marvel-stucky-mat-mat-khong-the-goi-ten/


End file.
